1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus and a recorded matter obtained using the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known a so-called ink jet recording apparatus which records images or letters with minute ink droplets discharged from nozzles of an ink jet recording head. In order to obtain a desired image using such an ink jet recording apparatus, recently, various kinds of ink jet recording inks to which various components are added depending on purposes have been used.
For example, an ink jet recording ink including an aluminum pigment satisfying a specific parameter to obtain an image having excellent metal glossiness is disclosed in JP-A-2008-174712.
Among the pigments included in the ink jet recording ink, a flaky pigment has a unique shape. Therefore, when an ink containing the flaky pigment is circulated in an ink flow path, the flaky pigment shows irregular behavior in the ink flow path to interrupt the circulation of the ink. Then, a flow rate of the ink is remarkably decreased, which causes a defect that the discharging stability of the ink is decreased in some cases. That is, a problem arises in that while an ink including an approximately spherical organic pigment having an average volume particle diameter of about 100 μm used in the related art can be discharged, the ink including the flaky pigment having a large particle diameter cannot be discharged in some cases.
in some cases, the defect may be remarkable particularly when an ink jet recording head which employs a piezo method and is provided with nozzles arranged in high density (for example, an ink jet recording head having nozzle resolution of equal to or more than 300 dpi) is used. That is, since a high density head employing the piezo method uses a piezoelectric element reduced in size in terms of the limitation of the structure thereof, the discharging force of the ink often becomes weak. Then, it is difficult to discharge the ink from the nozzle due to a synergy effect of the decrease in the flow rate of the ink and the weakening of the discharging force of the ink in some cases.